vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Caroline Forbes
Caroline Forbes is a main character that attends Mystic Falls High School. She considers Bonnie Bennett to be her very best friend, though becomes distant due to Caroline becoming a vampire. She is "frenemies" with Elena Gilbert, although they become closer in season 2, often supporting each other in times of need. Her turbulent relationship with Damon Salvatore has made her start to become a deeper and nicer person. Caroline's mother is the sheriff of Mystic Falls. After a car accident, Damon gave her his blood, and she was killed by Katherine Pierce, thus turning her into a vampire after she completed the transition by feeding on human blood. This character is a member of the Forbes Family. Season One Caroline first came off as insensitive when she saw on the first day of school. During the Back to school party in 2009, she found Stefan Salvatore attractive, but was insulted when he rebuffed her advances and showed an interest in Elena. She also shared a strong flirtation with Damon and was in a relationship with him before she finally realized that he was just using her. In her relationship with , Caroline wore scarves around her neck to cover the bruises and bite marks left from when Damon fed on her. Caroline went to the annual Founders' Party with Damon as her escort. She followed him into room were he found an amber crystal that he said belonged to him. Later, Elena noticed the bruises and bite marks on Caroline for the first time and Caroline tried to brush them off and rebuke Elena. Elena confronted Damon, and afterwards he took Caroline away and started to feed on her. He instantly became mysteriously weakened until Stefan arrived and revealed that he had spiked Caroline's drink with vervain, a powerful herb that substantially weakens vampires. Damon collapsed after drinking her blood and she survived. Stefan then took Damon into the basement of the Salvatore Boarding House. After she gained consciousness, she realized Damon was gone but he had left his crystal. Elena came to Caroline's aid and she broke down crying on Elena's shoulder as the stress of nearly dying finally got to her. Caroline hosted the Sexy Suds Car Wash as a charity event and during her work, , who was weak and locked up, started to compel her from a distance into freeing him from his prison. He intended to kill her for blood to strengthen him but he was stopped by Zach who was killed in the process. Caroline managed to escape from Damon's clutches. Before the Halloween Party, Caroline gave Bonnie the crystal for her Halloween costume since she was dressing as a witch. Damon later confronted her about the crystal, but she told him still had it. He compelled her to host a party and told her to get the crystal back. Caroline did as he asked and tried to get it, but the crystal shocked her and Bonnie was offended because she had tried to snatch it off her neck. When he saw that she had failed, Damon told her she was shallow and useless, leaving her upset and heartbroken. She then went to drink out her sorrows. She and Matt Donovan started to hang out with each other after she got extremely drunk and he had to take her home and spent the night. She was a bit jumpy about it afterwards as she thought Matt was distancing himself from her, but he pointed out that he acted this way with her for years. They bonded, and started dating each other, even though they might not be in love. Matt's mother, Kelly Donovan, didn't like Caroline, and thought she was fake. Matt was her escort for the "Miss Mystic Falls" competition, but he had to work. She won, and became "Miss Mystic Falls". She was thrilled, and hugged Elena, who was very happy for her. She was being driven home by Tyler Lockwood on Founder's Day, and was in the front seat while Matt was in the back. reacted to the device that harms vampires as he was driving and the car went out of control, driving into a barrier. After he was deemed alive and fine, she collapsed due to internal injuries. She was rushed to the hospital where the doctors took her into surgery. A tearful Sheriff Forbes told that her chances weren't very good but that the surgeons would do everything they could. (Founder's Day) Season Two For an extended article see: Caroline Forbes Season 2. At the beginning of Season 2 Caroline is in hospital, because of the car accident she was involved in. Damon offers her some of his blood to help her heal. Later on that night Katherine shows up at the hospital and kills Caroline making her a vampire. As she wakes up Caroline learns to feed and compel on her own. She goes to thumb|300px|leftthe Mystic Falls Carnival where she takes her first kill. Damon tries to kill her to avoid further complications, but Stefan stops him and promises to take responsibility for her. Stefan helps her deal with the vampire life and convinces Bonnie to make her an enchanted ring for protection against sunlight. He helps her learn how to control her blood lust, which she does to stop herself from feeding on Matt after he tells her he loves her. This is short-lived, however, as she bites Matt and attempts to feed on him when they were kissing during "Bad Moon Rising". She is stopped by Stefan before doing any major damage and Caroline erases Matt's memory to cover up her mistake, but is left wracked with guilt over her lack of control. To protect him, Caroline provokes Matt into an argument so that he ends the relationship himself. However, Katherine uses Caroline's feelings for Matt as leverage in order to force Caroline into spying on Stefan and Elena; she confesses this to Elena in "Kill or Be Killed" and at that time must also come to terms with her mother's rejection as Liz has just discovered Caroline's true nature.During the Masquerade Ball, Caroline tricks Katherine into entering a vampire sealed room where Damon and Stefan plan to kill her. Caroline becomes closer to Tyler Lockwood, who is a werewolf, and the two of them bond over their supernatural identities. Tyler is scared of becoming a werewolf and Caroline tries to support Tyler through the ordeal. When her mother Elizabeth Forbes finds out about the fact that the Salvatore brothers are vampires, Caroline acts and exposes herself to her mother to which later on she compels to forget everything. During the Masquerade Ball, Caroline tricks Katherine into entering a vampire sealed room where Damon and Stefan plan to kill her. Caroline continues to support Tyler after his first transformation, eventually becoming close friends with him. She reveals that a werewolf bite can kill a vampire, and Tyler wonders why she risked her life to stay with him during his transformation. Tyler misunderstands her friendship for love and kisses her at her front porch. Caroline kisses him back at first, then backs away, saying that he can't just kiss her when she has all these problems happening with Matt already. A new werewolf in town investigating Mason Lockwood's death, Jules, reveals to Tyler that Stefan and Damon Salvatore are vampires as well and that they are responsible for Mason's death. Tyler realizes that Caroline lied to him and grows angry with her, confronting her and yelling at her that he trusted her. Jules and her pack of werewolves decide to get revenge on the Salvatore brothers for killing Mason, and kidnap Caroline, shooting her in the head with a wooden bullet and taking her into the woods, where they torture her with vervain, wooden bullets, etc. Jules gives Stefan an ultimatum, telling him to give her Tyler or Caroline would die. Stefan goes with Tyler to the meeting place Jules told him to go to, but Damon interrupts. The werewolves begin fighting with the Salvatore brothers, while Tyler runs inside Jules' caravan to find Caroline locked inside a cage. She begs him to open it for her, but he hesitates, which causes Caroline to become confused and angry. He eventually opens it for her, but as Caroline steps outside, Jules backs her up against the caravan, placing a gun to her back. Tyler watches her guiltily as she looks at him, confused as to why he isn't helping her. A warlock named Jonas Martin comes to the clearing and uses his magic to stop the werewolves from hurting the vampires, stating that Elijah had sent him to help them. They leave the clearing as the werewolves fade into unconsciousness and Jonas warns Tyler to tell them to leave town. As Caroline is getting rid of the blood on her body from the torture the werewolves put her through, Matt calls her, wondering why they didn't meet up earlier in the night, as they had made plans, and Caroline lies to him, telling him that Bonnie was in trouble and needed her help. Matt notices Bonnie at the Grill with Jeremy and realizes Caroline is lying to him. He says goodbye coldly on the phone to her. Later on, Tyler comes to her house, apologizing. She doesn't forgive him and Tyler says he didn't know what to do because she lied to him. She yells at him, saying that he's supposed to help his friend, but he didn't. He apologizes again but Caroline refuses to accept it, saying that they are no longer friends and that she will never go through what she went through again. She tells him to 'get the hell out of her house' and slams the door in his face, subsequently ending their friendship. Stefan asks Elena and Bonnie for help, saying that Caroline needs her friends after what happened to her, and Elena and Bonnie go to her house, saying that they are having a slumber party at her house and Caroline breaks down, crying as they both hug her tightly. In the next episode, Caroline tries to fix things with Matt, but she realizes that their trust levels with each other are very low, due to all the lies being tossed around in their relationship. Caroline helps Bonnie and Jeremy kidnap Luca, another warlock, in order to get answers about Klaus and what he wants with them. Caroline realizes that Jeremy likes Bonnie, and tells her. Bonnie is hesitant at first, saying that it is her best friend's little brother and that Elena might not approve, but Caroline says that they are in no position to be picky or judgmental, because they are both a witch and a vampire. Tyler attempts to talk to Caroline but she leaves before he gets a chance. He steals her phone, as the werewolves have a plan to lure Elena and Stefan away from Mystic Falls in order to capture Elena to break the sun and moon curse. Tyler and another werewolf, Brady, attempt to kidnap Elena, incapacitating Stefan in the process. Stefan asks Tyler why he has betrayed them and Tyler says he wants a normal life without being a werewolf. Stefan tells him that the werewolves lied to him about how to break the curse, and that for the curse to break, Elena needs to die. Tyler then helps Stefan, who kills Brady, and apologizes to Elena, saying that he did not know Elena had to die to break the curse. Elena forgives him and hugs him sympathetically. At the end of the episode, Tyler decides to leave Mystic Falls, telling Matt to treat Caroline better, because she deserves it, and that even though he himself loves Caroline, she deserves Matt. He visits Caroline's house, but does not communicate with her, instead watching her lock the door to her house and walk back upstairs to her room. Tyler leaves town with Jules, saying that he cannot remain in Mystic Falls with so much going on. In the next episode, Caroline and Matt are still having some issues, which leads to Caroline singing him a song at the Mystic Grill, Eternal Flame by The Bangles. Matt runs up on stage and kisses her, which leads to them making out in the bathroom. The lights go out and Matt, who works at the Grill, runs out, wondering what has happened. Jonas Martin, who's son Luca was accidentally killed by Damon, begins burning the Mystic Grill, trying to lure out the Salvatore brothers and Elena. Stefan and Elena ask for Caroline's help, asking her to distract Jonas. As Jonas is burning the bar, Caroline attacks him, trying to bite him, but he uses his magic to incapacitate her. As she is writhing on the floor, Matt runs at Jonas, yelling at him to leave her alone and Jonas grabs a bottle and breaks it, stabbing Matt in the neck. Caroline runs to him as Jonas leaves, and her face becomes one of a vampire as she smells Matt's blood. He sees her face and starts freaking out, but Caroline bites into her wrist and feeds him her blood to heal him. Matt wakes up in Caroline's room, freaking out because he drank her blood and saw her face. Caroline tells him that her blood healed him and he freaks out. Caroline tells him she's a vampire and Matt gets angry, realizing that Vicki was talking about vampires before she died. He asks Caroline what she did and Caroline says she did nothing. Matt tries to leave, but Caroline stops him, saying she can't let him leave. Matt tries to attack her, yelling at her, asking her what she did to Vicki and Caroline tries to explain to him that she didn't kill Vicki. In Know Thy Enemy Caroline spends most of the day looking for Matt.Unable to find him she returns home to find Matt waiting for her in her house. Matt, still a bit afraid of her backs off a bit but asks her to tell him everything about Vicki and vampires. She tells him everything and explains that she couldn't stay away from him because she loved him. After revealing everything, Matt asks Caroline to compel him because he didn't want to know any of the stuff she told him. Caroline compels Matt even though she didn't want to. After he exits her house, Matt heads towards a cop car. He has a talk with Sheriff Forbes revealing that they were working together and explained he had drunk vervain. She then asked him to tell her everything Caroline told him. Relationships 'Matt Donovan' Caroline and Matt were friends up until she had gotten drunk one night, and he spent the night at her house. She had acted weird about him leaving early and had confronted him about it. He later came by her house and told her that he liked being with her that night, and they start hanging out with each other. Their relationship had a rocky start, but eventually it got better and they even went on a double date with and . After Caroline's accident and from his point of view near miraculous recovery he has professed his love for her. Because of her inability to reliably control her blood lust-she attacked and fed on him in ''Bad Moon Rising-after she compelled him to forget the incident she deliberately broke up with him in a way that made it seemed that it was his idea by acting jealous again, something that put a strain on their relationship previously. It is obvious Matt and Caroline still have feelings for each other despite their breakup and when Matt starts to notice Caroline's budding friendship with his best friend Tyler Lockwood, he becomes the jealous one. He confesses to Caroline that he wants her back and kisses her but she pulls away and says she can't due to all the secrets she is keeping from him. Caroline eventually reveals her feelings for Matt when she sings Eternal Flame by The Bangles at the grill and he goes up on stage and kisses her. They make out in the bathroom for a while afterwards but when Jonas comes after Elena as revenge for his son's death at the hands of Damon (unintentionally), Caroline attacks him and he incapacitates her with his magic. Matt comes to help her but Jonas stabs him in the neck with a beer bottle and Caroline feeds him her blood to heal him. Caroline later tries to explain to him what happened and what she is, but he freaks out when he realizes his sister was talking about vampires before she died and believes that Caroline had something to do with her death due to Caroline being a vampire. Caroline tries to explain that it isn't true and that she had nothing to do with Vicki's death but he won't listen and is terrified of her. 'Elena Gilbert' Her past relationship with Elena could be at time very friendly and also very competitive with most of the competitiveness coming from Caroline. Despite this Elena considered her a good friend and was just as upset over Caroline's accident as Bonnie was, but she was against Damon feeding her his blood even when there was a good chance she would die. She was as happy as anyone else when she recovered due to it however. When Caroline was turned she was totally against killing her as Damon wanted to. She would later help save her life after Stefan stopped Damon from killing her the first time and putting herself and Damon's raised stake the second time he attempted to kill Caroline. With Elena being in love with a vampire and being able to distinguish between evil and good vampires, she is likely to stay friends with Caroline as Stefan helps her adjust to what she is in a non destructive manner. Although this becomes uncertain, after the episode Memory Lane, but eventually during the next two episodes, they seem to have opened up to each-other more, and are likely to stay friends for good. 'Bonnie Bennett As a human Caroline was a good friend with Bonnie Bennett. They were close enough for Bonnie to be very upset at the prospect of Caroline dying after her car accident and was the one who not only agreed with Damon Salvatore's suggestion to feed Caroline his blood to heal her but urged him to do it. Later Katherine Pierce killed Caroline knowing that Damon's blood was still in her system. Now that Caroline is a vampire it is uncertain as to how this will affect her relationship with Bonnie. Bonnie at best tolerates vampires including Stefan Salvatore but she generally hates them, hates them enough to not deactivate the device as she promised even her best friend Elena that she would. It incapacitated the vampires-and proto werewolves-in range of it, leading indirectly to Caroline's accident that at the time almost killed her. Now that her good friend is a vampire it will likely complicate her feelings toward them. She has since come to terms that her best friend is a vampire and has helped her by casting the day walking spell on the ring she wears to allow her to walk in sunlight. But she has made it clear that if she hurts another human she will reverse the spell. 'Stefan Salvatore During Season 1 Stefan and Caroline had a little friendship that didn't last long, Caroline initially had a some what crush on Stefan but he turned her down, leaving her feeling rejected. During Season 2; After Caroline was turned into a vampire, she was confused and unsure what to do. Then she made her first kill and was even more upset, she soon developed a friendship with Stefan after he helped her control her bloodlust, he promised he wouldn't let anything happen to her, and then he hugged her -- the two quickly became friends. Stefan took Caroline under his wing, and taught her how to feed on animals, he has seen as being there for her a lot in her new vampire state, and they are seen as close friends. During a meeting at the Grill, Stefan told Caroline that she reminded him of his best friend, Lexi. 'Tyler Lockwood When Tyler was being cursed she wanted to help him. Though Damon demanded here not to keep any closer relationship, she did. But Tyler understood the day at the masquerade ball incident, Caroline knows something about him. Then he persuaded her several times to reveal the truth. Even though she rejects formally, when Tyler asked whether she is a werewolf, Caroline said she is a vampire after a skirmish. When he asked whether there are any vampires she said 'no', being scared of Damon. In ''Katerina she reveals to Stefan what she told to Tyler. She is quite understandable of Tyler and feels sorry for him. She wants to help him to be himself again by controlling his anger. When the first Full Moon came Caroline helps him through the first transformation and it seems they form a special bond. Caroline becomes closer to Tyler Lockwood, who is a werewolf, and the two of them bond over their supernatural identities. Tyler is scared of becoming a werewolf and Caroline tries to support Tyler through the ordeal. In The Descent Tyler and Caroline share a kiss. It is implied that she may harbor some romantic feelings toward him other than Matt seeing as she kissed him back. See Also * Caroline and Matt - Details on their relationship. * Stefan and Caroline - Details on their friendship. * Tyler and Caroline - Details on their friendship. * Elena, Caroline and Bonnie - Details on their close friendship. Powers & Abilities Caroline possesses the powers and weaknesses of a newborn vampire. She possesses superhuman strength with a undefined limit but well within the lower tons at least as she was able to lift the heavy stone tomb door and restrain Carter with little to no effort. She has tremendous speed which appears to the human eye as a blur, inhuman agility, senses and reflexes. She can heal from any minor wound instantly. Yet, given the fact that she is a newborn vampire, having lees than a few days since she was turned, Caroline is weaker than older vampires such as Stefan and Damon. Her vampire abilities have not gained their potential however, as they are supposed to extend given time. She was able to overpower Mason Lockwood, a Werewolf in human form and Tyler Lockwood another werewolf making her far more powerful than werewolves in human form at least. Caroline also has a daylight ring, made for her by Bonnie, that allows her to be in sunlight unharmed. Attitudes toward humans As a newly turned vampire, her allegiance is still with the humans and despite her internal drive and, at first irresistible lust for blood she felt profound remorse and guilt over what she did during her time first experiencing her vampirism, including feeding on a nurse at the hospital, and particularly her first kill of Carter, which had her racked with guilt. She is currently under the mentorship of Stefan Salvatore to learn how to control her powerful bloodlust and do all the things possible not to harm humans. She still has feelings of love for her human boyfriend Matt Donovan but she hasn't told him what she is now, and was forced to break up with him after she accidentally gave in to her craving for blood and attacked Matt. Physical Appearance and Hairstyles Caroline is considered very beautiful. She has waves of blonde hair which has grown as the series has gone on and with icy blue ices. She has lovelt features and a slender figure. As the series has progressed her style has changed dramatically, from a girly style to a more natural look, almost considered tomboyish. Caroline in season one dressed very girly and wore bright colours with different hairstyles to suit her outfit. Her hairstyles have been different in nearly each episode. She is considered fashionable and likes to keep up the impression she is so. In season two Caroline's style has changed dramatically, it's more darker since she turned into a vampire, but its stayed natural as well. Her signature hairstyle this season is it being curled . When Caroline's true vampire face shows itself, her eyes take on a slightly green/blue appearance, while the whites become red. The rest of her face however, turns like most vampires, with the veins under her eyes turning black and fangs protruding from her canine teeth. Gallery Season 1 005549101f6.jpg Caroline Forbes Photograph.jpg Caroline-forbes-profile.JPG|promo pic Tvdcaroline1.JPG 1040323 75e800cc-b978-4225-87cf-6b0ca9585ee1-4.jpg CarolinePassesOut.jpg Caroline family ties.png Caroline 1.png Caroline 2.png Caroline 3.png Caroline 4.png Caroline 5.png Caroline 6.png Caroline 7.png Caroline 8.png Caroline and Matt 1 History Repeating.jpg Caroline and Matt 2 History Repeating.jpg CarolineForbes.jpg 005756403d3.jpg 321825.jpg Stefan-caroline-stefan-and-caroline-11464978-800-533.jpg 170px-Miss_Mystic_Falls04.jpg 249px-Normal_mmf004.jpg 249px-Miss_Mystic_Falls08.jpg Normal TVD112015.jpg 249px-Miss_Mystic_Falls09.jpg Jghyreruihgter.jpg urgheruihfg.jpg ct.jpg ebl.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-16-23h12m49s181.png Vampire-diaries-finale.jpg Stefan and Caroline.jpg Davugnxdxzmmbig.jpg Tvd2x2-3.jpg D201091784011.jpg V diaries main cast large.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-21-07h38m57s107.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-21-07h37m23s16.png Vampire-diaries-finale.jpg|Caroline in her Miss Mystic Falls wear Stefan and Caroline.jpg Davugnxdxzmmbig.jpg Tvd2x2-3.jpg D201091784011.jpg vd115_8.jpg vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h20m08s202.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h00m25s29.png vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h03m12s115.png|at the grill stalking Matt vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h21m50s84.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h21m50s84.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h03m12s115.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h00m25s29.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h20m08s202.png Vd115 8.jpg Sanchez mtvawards gbk 011.jpg Tumblr lc8ncy2Lok1qe8uquo1 500.png Serialealesero491568.jpg 61547043.jpg 42604167.jpg 112810-2.jpg Caroline-2x2-the-vampire-diaries-tv-show-15599429-420-217.gif Caroline.png Caroline-brave-new-world-vampire-diaries.jpg Blunt.jpeg BadMoonRising.png Vlcsnap-00002.jpg Vlcsnap-00001.jpg Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h21m50s84.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h03m12s115.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-22h00m25s29.png Vlcsnap-2010-11-24-18h20m08s202.png vlcsnap-00014.jpg vlcsnap-00015.jpg choke.jpg Kat and car.jpg Choke 1.jpg car.jpg Caroline-Forbes-I-hate-what-I-ve-become-caroline-forbes-17744978-1024-768.jpg Candice-Accola-Feet-120943.jpg Tumblr lbv5f8WyK81qbo1tgo1 500.jpg Caroline-Banner-caroline-forbes-18182243-770-100.jpg 12VD121_0443.jpg.jpg CF XXXXXXXXXXXX.jpg BAD DAY.gif DI 2.gif CF XXXXXXX.jpg tvd213_cvamp.jpg|PISSED!! normal_170.jpg normal_257.jpg normal_465.jpg normal_480.jpg normal_593.jpg normal_146.jpg tumblr_lhup0aqGO21qedzelo1_500.gif tumblr_lhupwiK83N1qedzelo1_500.gif tumblr_lc1jju3S0V1qbdugvo1_500.jpg tumblr_lcuiifQNtV1qanft9o1_500.jpg tumblr_lcyqmdqn3D1qbgao5o1_500.png tumblr_ldoel56RZb1qbgalro1_500.png tumblr_lhnw8ttQtR1qedzelo1_500.png Season Two For Season Two gallery see:Caroline Forbes/Season 2#Season 2 Gallery Trivia * Many of Elena's characteristics in the original novels seem to be switched over to Caroline in the show. Also, the novels' story of Elena being turned into a vampire, has become Caroline's story in the show. * For more info on Caroline Forbes in the novels: Caroline Forbes (novel) * Caroline is the second main character to turn into a vampire, after Vicki. * Ironically Caroline finds the corpse of Vicki, who was turned into a vampire by Damon and now she is a vampire, by the blood of Damon and the intervention of Katherine. * In the books: Caroline and Tyler have a plan to blame Stefan for the deaths that have occurred since arrived in the town, used the Elena's Diary, but his (Tyler) plan is thwarted by Damon. Caroline in the series focuses on Stefan at first, but he tells her there will be nothing between them and set in Damon. * In the books, Caroline was pregnant with Tyler's children and gives birth to twins. The twins and Tyler are werewolves. However, in the series, Caroline is a vampire, so she can never have children. * She appear in eighteen episodes as a human more than every other vampire. * Caroline has interacted with all the main characters so far. * It is unknown how she got into her home after she became a vampire, as she would have to be invited by her mother, who hunts vampires. * She didn't appear in several episodes: :Lost Girls, Bloodlines, Children of the Damned, Under Control and Blood Brothers. *She has appeared in every episode of season 2 so far except for The Dinner Party and Klaus. Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Forbes Family Category:Protagonists Category:Supernatural Category:Vampires Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Mystic Falls High School Students Category:Mystic Falls Residents Category:Female